An aircraft wing can be designed to carry fuel for the aircraft and, to this end, the wing can comprise a fuel cell within its structural casing. Such an aircraft wing (often called a “wet wing”) can also include a deicer installed on its leading edge to remove ice that forms thereon during flight. A deicer will commonly be electrically heated and/or electrically controlled whereby electric lines will be present on the wing, sometimes in the vicinity of the fuel cell.